


All My Senses Come to Life

by ItsMeGetOverIt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romance, little angst, spoiler for 4x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeGetOverIt/pseuds/ItsMeGetOverIt
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 4x07 DEALS WITH OUR DEVILSThat corridor moment. And some of Simmons's thoughts leading up to it.That's all I really feel comfortable saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still uninspired for titles so this is from Ed Sheeran 'One'  
>  _Would you take away my hopes and dreams,_  
>  and just stay with me?  
> All my senses come to life,  
> while I'm stumbling home  
> as drunk as I have ever been,  
> and I'll never leave again,  
> because you are the only one.

Jemma runs till her body collides with Fitz's and they slot into each other the same way they have for so many years. One arm around the others neck, the other around their torso, not letting anything come between them. The feel of his racing heart beating next to hers. Their heads tucked into the others neck. His breath tickles the hairs at the base of neck while the smell of **_him_** fills her senses. Her home; her Fitz.

It's everything and nothing.

It's their first hug after they became best friends at the Academy and spent two weeks with only phone calls and messenger as their communication. The first time she realised, on an unconscious level, that she would know his smell anywhere. The first time she felt fully at home when she was enclosed in his arms; like only her father could but not in any way like her father. The first time a feeling deep in her gut was eased by the feel of a breath on her neck and the steady beating of a heart pressed against her own. To her this meant familiarity, and comfort and a million other little things her 16 year old mind couldn't begin to fathom or begin to categorise so it simply was; _Fitz_.

It was their hug after the fall of the HUB because she needed to feel him to know he was actually still alive. The feel of his beating heart against hers was the only thing in the whole world she needed. Because as she listened to first Hand, then Garrett describe what they were going to do to him she felt the ground beneath her feet become unsteady. But in his arms she was steady. The feel of his racing heart beat against her own the only thing she needed to feel and allowed her to face the next challenge that was to be thrown their way. Face it together.

It was his arms around her in the shaking building. They may have been mentally at odds, struggling to find steady even ground, but faced with danger; faced with an immediate threat he instinctively reached for her. He surrounded her in his embrace and allowed her find a moment of comfort and safety because that's what his arms were; her comfort and safety.

It was his smell that filled her nostrils when he brought her back from that hell planet. After so long away from him, longer than she _ever_ had been kept apart from Fitz, it was his smell that reassured her the most. When she tucked her head into his neck, hers arms too weak and tired to put around him, his smell let her know this wasn't a hallucination. He'd done it. Fitz had found her and brought her home. In that hole in the floor of the castle, surrounded by the debris of the rock that had start her whole nightmare, and his smell that she had spent the last _six months_ missing and craving filled the hole that had been slowly and so painfully carved into her chest. Several deep breaths was enough to give her the strength to reach out to him. To try and not let anything else pull him away from her.

It was the armless hug she gave him before he went **_there_**. She tries to memorise the smell she had been forced to go so long without because of **_there_** , because she'd been forced to go, and now he was being forced. She really would rather die than let Fitz go. There was also the risk of that unspeakable thing getting back, but the thought of **_Fitz_** being **_there_** … she would rather face another six months, heck a **year** there all by herself than let Fitz go. But she knew he was the same. He'd do anything for her. Even die. She took a deep breath of his smell, hoping –praying to a power that she had long given up on believing in- that he would come back to her; that he would be willing to do more than die for her. Please let him come back and finally, **_finally_** , be willing to live for her.

It was the feeling of his breath when she had confirmation that he had come back. He'd been **_there_** and he was **back**! He was back. The relief that was coursing through her in that moment, tears escaping her tight hold of her emotions, at the joyful reassurance that he was **_here_**. It wasn't just anyone in her arms. It wasn't just anyone's heart she could feel beating the chest she held as close and as tightly as her weakened body could. It was **_Fitz_**. It was her Fitz. Her Fitz's breath that was tickling the hairs at the base of her neck. His familiar breathing pattern causing the slightest of movements to the hair just behind her ear. She had him. He was home.

It was all these past moments and a new one all its own.

Because he'd been gone.

The darkness had come for him.

That sinking feeling she'd had but hadn't known the cause of.

She'd just thought it was because of the way they had treated the Inhuman. Yes, it would be hypocritical of her to be too damming, but that was when they had _no idea_ what was happening. Not like now. Now, there is a wealth of knowledge about what happens and how they can help the people undergoing terrigenesis. They _know_ it's not contagious! Jemma felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of how they were treating that poor confused man in a quarantine state.

And she didn't even get to find out his name.

She hoped he would be okay.

No. Hope wasn't enough. Not in these times. Jemma felt resolve sweep through her. She would find out who he was, classification be damned. He deserved better than they were treating him.

Than how they treated her.

Fear raced through again as she thought about how she'd felt when she'd got her hands on her phone on the Quinjet. On the messages left while she'd been unreachable. Message after message left by Fitz as she heard his panic increasing when she continued to not answer. Then an _hour_ between his last message and the small muttered 'damn' from the Director in her voice message, he hadn't hung up in time to stop her phone from taking the message that had filled her heart with panic and dread. To say _nothing_ of May's message left less than 10 minutes after that.

May still didn't trust the new Director and had left a message of her own for Jemma which told her that something had happened on their mission. Something had happened to Fitz. For Jemma to call May as soon as she could because she knew what she was about to face.

He had been **_gone_**.

But he was back.

He was in her arms.

And so help her, she was _never_ going to part with him without having things resolved between them ever again.

Slowly she felt the adrenaline leave her body as she began to calm in his embrace while they remained holding each other in the middle of a hallway. She felt Fitz calm with her as they both soaked each other in.

This was where they belonged.

Whatever they faced.

Whatever else lay ahead; this was where they would always return to.

Each other.

Because they loved each other enough to do more than just die for the other; or let **_anything_** stand in their way.  They loved each other enough to fight. Fight for the life they want to have. Together.

She pulled back slightly and planted a soft kiss to his lips before getting lost in his eyes. Because that was secondary.

Their expression of love had been in their hugs from the moment they were painfully shy sixteen year olds who had no idea how deep, life changing, or rare what they had was. She now knew what it was she'd felt. She was older and wiser, but she still didn't have the words to fully describe what the simple word " _Fitz_ " meant to her.

And that didn't matter half as much as getting to experience it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to share this after all the wonderful GIFs on tumblr of FItzSimmons hugs and within like two hours I had this thing written. Could be considered part of the Coda Challenge thing, but I don't know if it meets all their criteria. So, just a thing.
> 
> Also check me out on tumblr if you want to see sneak peaks for some future work as I'm doing something over there. I'm foreverachildofscifi there.


End file.
